


【盾冬】狮子6：后来

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 狮子 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform, 哨向, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 系列文，可单独阅读。如果嫌麻烦可以在loft阅读，id：列宁格勒1684，有合集。没什么剧情，借着母亲节给狮子系列收个尾。





	【盾冬】狮子6：后来

1、

“罗杰斯队长，你还好吗？”

“没事，有防弹衣呢。”被关心的金发哨兵把那颗卡在防弹衣里的子弹抠了出来，向男生示意了一下。

“那就好，这次太惊险了，幸亏您反应迅速把人制服，”男生摸了摸鼻子：“您又救了我一次。”

“别放在心上，回去休息吧，大家都一天一夜没合眼了。”哨兵把防弹衣脱下来，甩了甩被弄乱的长发，明亮的蓝眼睛在清晨的薄雾里清亮透彻，忽然她像想起什么，声音带着笑意：“桑德伯格，今天是母亲节，可别忘了给你妈妈打电话。”

“我爸已经提醒我一次了。”桑德伯格耸耸肩。

女人爽朗的朝他挥手道别，“我爸也是。”

和特战小队的人说了再见，她把沉重的头盔和防弹衣塞进后备箱，坐到驾驶座上打开手机，一连串的消息叮叮咚咚的蹦了出来。

“干的好，放你两天假。好好休息。”“谢谢老大。”

“娜塔莉，你今年回来吗？”“回，下午的飞机，晚上见。”

“注意安全，执行完任务赶紧回家。”“知道了老爸，我马上回去。”

2、

“今天提前下班，阿奎莱娜，你先回去吧！”

“为什么？有好事吗？”阿奎莱娜把蛋糕碟子收到柜子里，好奇的问道。

“今天有家庭聚会。”埃文格尔摘了橡胶手套，笑道：“我们家每年母亲节都要聚一次，算是家庭传统。”

“你们家人好亲密。”阿奎莱娜感叹。

“大概因为我爸妈感情好。”埃文格尔有些不好意思的笑了笑，他一直很恋家，每年母亲节聚一次就是他的提议。

两人说了会儿话把店里收拾好，埃文格尔拿出冷藏柜里的蛋糕，关了店去停车场取车。

此时正是傍晚，夕阳沉沉，云霞漫布，橘色的辉光下，灰色别克迅速汇入归家的车流，与此同时，一架银白的飞机划过天际，只留下一道长长的白色云尾。

3、

二十年过去了，那个布鲁克林的白色小房子依然静静伫立。郁郁葱葱的蔷薇爬满了篱笆，屋檐下的铁片风铃旁边挂上了一只娜塔莉出差时带回来的晴天娃娃，廊外墙角的陶罐和花盆已经剥落掉漆，再靠近一点能听到屋子里的交谈声。

“需不需要帮忙？我给你洗菜？”

“菜都洗好了。你去剪些花来插吧，吃饭的时候放到桌子上。”

说完不一会儿就有一个男人戴着园艺手套走了出来。他看起来四五十岁，眼角刻着细细的皱纹，棕色的长发束起来绑在脑后。他在花园里转了一圈，剪了几朵开的比较好的月季。准备回屋时就听到喇叭声，回过头，娜塔莉提着一个大蛋糕从刚停稳的车上冲了下来一把抱住他：“妈妈，节日快乐。”

埃文格尔锁好车，也凑上来抱住两人晃了晃，问：“我爸呢？”

“他在做饭。”巴基挨个亲了亲他们的脸颊，“是不是饿了？先吃点东西垫一垫。”

“还好，我在飞机上吃了点零食。”娜塔莉进门先把配枪解了下来，甩开外套，换上拖鞋，长舒一口气把自己摔进沙发。

巴基拿了一杯果汁给她，埃文格尔帮她把衣服挂好，然后提着蛋糕去了厨房：“爸，我回来了。”

“累不累？”史蒂夫一边切菜一边回头看了他一眼，这一看就看出了问题：“你被标记了？！”

“嗯……我正要和你说，”埃文格尔有些不好意思，“我准备等你和妈结婚纪念日的时候邀请他来家里，娜特阿姨他们不是也要来吗？刚好一起介绍。”

“你妈你姐知道吗？”史蒂夫没接话，低着头一边切番茄一边问。

“我妈不知道，娜塔莉刚才在车上发现了。”毕竟哨兵对结合标记和向导信息素的变化更加敏感。

“他是做什么的？”

“律师。来我店里吃东西时认识的。”埃文格尔再迟钝也发现老爸对自己男朋友情绪不太高，他凑过去站到史蒂夫旁边，撞了撞他的肩膀：“怎么了？我交男朋友你不开心？”

史蒂夫前两年退休后接管了神盾局，沉着声音说话时很威严：“我没有不开心，只是标记前你怎么不带他回来给我们看看？万一被骗怎么办？去除标记的手术多疼啊。”

“中间有意外，没来得及。”人都说老小孩老小孩，大名鼎鼎的美国队长面对自家孩子时脾气一上来也会闹别扭，埃文格尔哄他：“别生气，他人可好了，你见到一定会喜欢的。”

史蒂夫不置可否，只是叮嘱：“你记得找机会跟你妈说一声，别让他生气。他最近带神盾局新人的格斗训练，脾气大得很。”

4、

吃过饭已经九点多了，史蒂夫洗漱好出来就发现巴基正坐在床上生闷气。他擦了擦头发上的水珠走过去，“还气着呢？”

巴基抬起头看了他一眼：“他交男朋友都不知道跟我们说一声，标记这么大的事都敢瞒着，你不气？”

对于哨兵向导来说，标记就是结合的象征，相当于另一种形式上的婚礼：“气，怎么不气？”史蒂夫搂住他的肩膀倒在床上，安慰道：“不过气也没用了，标记都标记完了。我们要相信埃文的眼光，他选的人不会差的。”

“我也不知道我生气什么。”巴基叹了口气，他和史蒂夫面对面互相看着彼此，即使有血清加持两人脸上也已经有了岁月的痕迹，史蒂夫的金发不再灿烂，常年皱着眉头导致他眉心处有一道深深的褶痕，巴基摸了摸他的脸颊，沉默了一会儿才又喃喃道：“你说这俩小土豆，怎么说长大就长大了，埃文的乳牙我还留着，现在他都要有自己的小家了。娜娜以前两天就要给我打一次电话，现在都改成一周一次了。”

“别难过，孩子长大总会有自己的生活的，你还有我呢。”史蒂夫蹭蹭他的掌心：“咱们这一辈子经历这么多，我还能找回你，和你过这么久的安稳日子，等死了再埋在一起，我这辈子没有遗憾了。”

“我也是。”巴基亲吻他的眉心，笑了一下：“我没有难过，只是有点感慨，咱们都结婚二十年了。”

“你也不看看，我都成老头子了。”

“那也是全世界最帅的老头。”

————————END——————

这个系列就这样结束啦，希望盾冬安安稳稳过自己的小日子，一直互相陪伴到老去，曾经的苦难都会被幸福抹平。永远相爱吧。


End file.
